hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sicilia
Sicily' '(シチリア Sicilia) is a fan-made character for the series: Axis Powers Hetalia. She recieves the human name ''Rosalia Fazello. '' 'Appearance' Sicily has an oval face with a sharp chin, a somewhat hawk-shaped nose, and moderate-to-full lips, and arched eyebrows. Her eyes are a base color of olive green, but has enough amber flecks that merge into an olive-amber hazel. Her hair is a sun-kissed medium brown. Her skin is tanned and she gets even tanner in the summer, due to her excessive amount of outdoor activity (someone's gonna get wrinkles). Her body build is about average, her arms and legs being slightly muscular from working in the gardens, riding her bike, swimming, and dancing, while her stomach is a bit pudgy, from her large amount of food intake. She has a somewhat ample chest in contrast to her waist, but quite average in comparison to other Italian women. Her limbs are short and stubby, and overall she has very intricate features that create a fine contrast from feature to feature. You can find a variety of these traits in many Southern Italian women. Her hair is curly and drops to slightly past her shoulders. Her curly hair is from the Ancient Greeks, who had curly hair, Arab invasions, who likely has curly hair, Spanish invasions, again, who had curly hair, and the overall hilly geography. Sicilians are stereotyped for curly hair at that, and there is great historical detail behind it, so why not? She has a small ahoge on the side of her head, for the 'Trinacria' shape of her island. On the top of her head lays a flyaway "Greek" double-curl, showing connection to Greece. Her fringe is pushed to the side, and overlapping some of it is a small section of hair that contrasts the fringe, it's quite prominent and flies over her head, and represents the Strait of Messina, the body of water separating Calabria and Sicily. Sicily is a practical woman whom prefers function over fashion. She is normally dressing modestly, thanks to the Arab Dominance over the island, and overall Catholic beliefs. A lot of what makes up her closet are wrap dresses and shift dresses, along with many belts and button-up shirts to tie off over them (like the one above). Many skirts make up her wardrobe and capris are a maybe. During WW2, she wore military attire similar to that of South Italy, and stashed in there, you will come across many folk costumes for festivals all over the region. Swimwear is normally made up of a modest one-piece and cover up, and sleepwear consists of many matching silk and cotton pajamas. 'Personality and Interests' While Sicilians have a reputation for being loud, welcoming, and family oriented-in which she is no exception-She does have a bit of a temper, but she just doesn't like being outspoken by her peers. She does take pride in her region, and will express that in sometimes a bragging manner. Sicily's a really warm-spirited person and will often try to cheer up others when they are down, especially if they are guests or family. When you're upset, she will not leave you alone until she's knows what's wrong and if there's something you can do to make you feel any better. She does, at times, tend to stick her nose in other people's business, and can come off as annoying or bothersome with her excessive chatting. A common stereotypical Mediterranean trait, she's really expressive and talks with her hands. She does tend to over-analyze her thoughts, and is unable to multi-task, and being hard-headed as well. The Arab dominance has shaped her to dress modestly, and she never takes religion for granted. Sicily is flirty, quirky, and one of the loudest people you will ever meet. Sicily is often seen handling tourists. She has a lot to share with other people, and she she is learning English to communicate with them. She also really enjoys riding her bike on this hilly island! At home, she talks in Sicilian, as most Sicilians do and speaks Italian publicly, occasionally throwing in the "Ciau, Biddu!" She has a garden of Zagaras, citrus, and some wheat. Being surrounded by water, you would often find her in a modest swimsuit "taming the ocean". There's one main hobby in her aside from the tourist focus, she enjoys cooking. Hey, Sicily isn't called "God's Kitchen" for know reason! She likes fishing, as a lot of her dishes revolve around fish. 'Relationships' Phoenicia The first to settle in Sicily after the natives, Phoenicia is a father to Sicily. He was a rather stern colonizers and all of his colonies thogether were under his rule (Before the Cathigians and Byzantines came in, he even controlled parts of Nothern Africa.) but he treated each of them genderless. Ancient Greece A motherly figure to Sicily, who brought many things to Sicily, including grape vines and olives to Sicily. She is often protective of Sicily, had given her her dog, and has compared her eyes to olives. Carthage Carthage constantly fought for Sicily and got a bad name by the natives. Sicily and Carthage overall have a hate relationship. Rome Rome gave practically no effort to stop the Greek language from spreading. Greek is what they spoke, though he got rid of Carthage, and Sicily is at least grateful. Byzantium Sicily isn't all that proud of the Gothic war, but once of her cities was once the capitol, and that's when Latin was slowly replaced by Greek. She respects Byzantium. Arabs Sicily wasn't too happy with the Arab Dominance, and had taken sides with the Byzantine population of SIcily. The pretty Al-Khalisa (Kalsa) contained the Sultan's Palace, baths, a mosque, government offices and a private prison. Much to his distaste, Byzantium still ruled the east. She did like, however, the modestly way he had shaped her. Normans A MAJOR step in Sicily's history, Sicily was independent at this time, being her own kingdom. Many to thank them for, Sicily liked being a country, with her own flag, embassies, navy, along with being one of the 12 Middle Aged Kingdoms of Europe, along with France, Scotland, Poland, Hungary, England, and six others. Spain During this time would be that of the Spanish Silk trade, during his visit, welcoming by nature, she allowed him to make himself comfortable. France Still not complaining about the Kingdom of Two Sicilies, the Bourbons annoyed her to no end. The Napoleanic wars had them almost overthrown, she and Romano have much to thank England for, Nelson has escoted the Neopolitans and Sicilians to safety. Italy Brothers Being merged with Sardinia so suddenly kind of pissed her off, seeing as the economy didn't adapt so easily. She still holds the bombing of Palermo over their heads and was furious with them, most specifically Veneziano. Mafia She hates them and is relieved that they don't have as much power as they did back then. She denies the mafia's ever existance, given that they gave her region a bad name. Unemployment in Sicily is higher than in the rest of Italy, and is overall one of the poorest region. To the modern day, Romano and Sicily can relate to a lot after being bullied by the awful organization. 'Trivia' *She has a Cane Corso (Sicilian Bulldog) named Mascali. This is a reference to the Sicilian take of "Mascali and Rosemarine". *She is well aware that she is going to age eventually. (Human headcanon) Rosalia never leaves the home without sunscreen, given Sicily's sunny climate. She sleeps on a silk pillow, as cotton can absorb the oils in your skin and dry you out. (Correct me if I'm wrong here.) Her pajamas are a variety of silk and cotton gowns. *Her name, Rosalia, was chosen to reference Palermo's Patron Saint, and is often shortened to "Lia". "Fazello" '''is a surname referencing Tomasso Fazello, the Father of Sicilian History. *Her favorite seasons are revealed to be Spring and Autumn. *Her birthday is '''May 15, day of Sicilian Autonomy, and her human age is 31. 'Thoughts of the Author' *Sicily belongs to me, wikia user EmDaniie. And only me. You may not use her without my permission. If you want to feature her on a blog or a post, please notify me. *Please, do not edit my page. If you do not agree with my headcanons or have a suggestion, please do not edit my page. We could talk it out on the talk page, and you must sign your user. Category:Europe Category:Italian territory Category:Sicily Category:Fanmade characters Category:OC Category:Hetalia Category:Female Characters Category:Mediterranean Category:Female Countries Category:Greece's Region Category:Axis Category:Region Category:Italy's Region